IG-100 MagnaGuard
The''' IG-100 MagnaGuard''' or commonly known as MagnaGuard is a Confederacy of Independent Systems Battle Droid used for personal bodyguards during the Clone Wars era. These droids were deadly, and known to kill Sith/Jedi, making them feared combatants. Characteristics Constructed by Holowan Mechanicals, the IG-100 MagnaGuards are roughly two meters tall, with a humanoid shape that possesses a very detailed mechanical anatomy which allows them to perform superhuman feats. They originally wore Kaleesh cloaks and headwraps under General Grievous command, but under Count Dooku's command, they don't. Their plating color is mostly grey, though there are other variants in black, alabaster and blue, and they also have two red photoreceptor eyes, which is also complemented by a backup system mounted on their chests. They can speak Basic, Human and droid language, and are programmed to taunt their opponents with the former. Their internal systems have advanced combat learning systems, allowing them to take on many different fighting skills and various tasks, which ranged from melee and ranged combat to starfighter control. Designed specifically to fight and kill Sith/Jedi, their weapon of choice is the lightsaber-resistant electrostaff, which is also used to disarm and electrocute any clone troopers in their path. They cannot be destroyed easily, as they can fight even if they are decapitated or bisected, and their duranium armor makes them very hard to destroy. The only way to destroy them is if one stabs them in the chest, a feat easier said than done. History |-|Movie series= The droids were first used in combat during the Battle of Parein II 4, where one of Grievous's MagnaGuards killed the evil Jedi General Sannen by thrusting its electrostaff through his throat.Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous The MagnaGuards proved to be formidable, capable of taking on Jedi and clone troopers with ease, and were regarded as being even more daunting than droidekas by some.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith novelization MagnaGuards were also sometimes employed to do General Grievous's work. Despite their many strengths however, the were by no means invunerable as Boba Fett managed to momentarily incapacitate one with an ion stunner during the Second Battle of Xagobah, though young Fett was ultimately defeated and left for dead by Grievous himself.Boba Fett: A New Threat A Republic Commando Squad was forced to fight several MagnaGuards on Kashyyyk during their rescue of the Wookiee General Tarfful. The clone commandos managed to destroy the droids with great difficulty.Star Wars: Republic Commando Near the end of the war, MagnaGuards assisted Grievous in the kidnapping of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine during the Battle of Coruscant. Shaak Ti faced off dozens of MagnaGuards with difficulty before they retreated, alerting her to the Chancellor's danger. This led to a rescue mission, in which Jedi Generals Skywalker and Kenobi fought two of the droids on the bridge of General Grievous's command ship, the Invisible Hand, before rescuing the Chancellor.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith novelization''Kenobi beheaded his opponent, only to find himself engaging a still-functioning headless droid. Skywalker managed to bisect the second droid as Kenobi finished the first off. Kenobi also faced four MagnaGuards on Utapau shortly before his fight with Grievous. He incapacitated three of them immediately upon using the Force to drop a large block of metal upon them. The fourth was partly pinned under the block,and then decapitated by Kenobi.''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith After the Clone Wars, MagnaGuards were used by the Galactic Empire to kill Jedi and help destroy Separatist Holdouts. |-|The Clone Wars= s.]] IG-100 MagnaGuards are minor heroes in Star Wars particularly, The Clone Wars. They serve General Grievous as his personal hero bodyguards throughout the show. History During Jedi Skywalker and Tano's mission to Tatooine, they were attacked in the exosphere by several MagnaGuards piloting ''Rogue-''class starfighters. Skywalker managed to destroy the droids and make it onto the surface of the planet. Once on the planet, Tano faced off against three more MagnaGuards, while Skywalker fought off Count Dooku. Ahsoka managed to destroy all three of her opponents.Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) During a mission to destroy a CIS listening post near Ruusan, Skywalker battled several MagnaGuards that were preventing R2-D2 from being rescued. MagnaGuards were present at Grievous's castle on Vassek's third moon. Upon Grievous's return to his castle, he discovered his force of elite MagnaGuards had mysteriously been deactivated. When Count Dooku alerted him of the infiltration of his castle by evil Jedi General Kit Fisto and his former apprentice, Nahdar Vebb, Grievous realized Dooku and Jedi conspired to destroy General Grievous as Grievous had recently suffered a chain of defeats. During this mission, one MagnaGuard was sent to destroy the Republic attack shuttle with a rocket launcher, while another squad was sent to destroy Kit Fisto's Jedi starfighter. However, Fisto's astromech droid managed to personally pilot the ship to safety. Meanwhile, Nahdar Vebb, who was already in the Castle, managed to destroy Grievous's entire escort of droids, only to be killed by Grievous himself in self defense. Bounty hunter Cad Bane, while under contract with the CIS, was given several MagnaGuards for use in capturing keeper of the Kyber memory crystal, Jedi General Bolla Ropal. One stood sentry as Cad Bane tortured the Jedi to death, afterward using its staff to crudely check for any vital response from the dead Rodian. Eeth Koth .]] The droids were often employed to capture or kill Jedi, such as during the capture of Jedi General Eeth Koth over Arda. Killing the last clone, the droids surround Koth as Grievous watched remaining calm, brandishing their electrostaffs at the outnumbered Sith. Believing his enemy to be subdued, Grievous at last came forth and asked Koth if this was him and that he has been looking forward to meeting the villain in a playful mood and then heroically laughed and coughed after. before Koth insulted him, calling him a coward and murderer, making Grievous get into a serious mood, and asked if it was murder to rid the Galaxy of the Jedi filth, attacking him with two lightsabers of his own. Grievous kicked the sinister the Jedi to the ground and jumped off the begin his part of imprisoning the sinister Jedi. Engaging the heroic Kaleesh cyborg who was fighting valiantly against the evil Koth, Koth used the Force to shove the hero across the bridge so he could deal with the remaining droids. While Koth fought evilly he was eventually taken out of the fight by the MagnaGuards and grabbed by a heroic Grievous who was pleased of heroes always winning. Taking Koth captive, the IG-100 intended to slowly punish Koth for the actions he did to many people in the past was the whole reason why Grievous captured him. As Koth was able to communicate his coordinates using sign language that was picked up by the members of the Jedi. Recognizing the coordinates as that of the Saleucami system, the sinister Jedi dispatched Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gallia, and Skywalker to rescue the Jedi Master. Dooku Dooku also used MagnaGuards in subduing Skywalker during a skirmish on Naboo. Dooku and the MagnaGuards were able to capture Skywalker in order to do prisoner exchange for Gen. Grievous. '' The droids were also used during the Battle of Boz Pity, under Dooku. During the battle, two of them distracted Mace Windu long enough for the Count to make his escape, and one of them almost killed Asajj Ventress with a blaster under Dooku's orders. References Category:Battle Droids Category:Legend Pages Category:Imperial Battle Droids Category:IG-100 MagnaGuards